quizzitfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Quizzit:quote/18
(851) (12/10/2007 - 00:27:08) Si gioca la''' 13ª manche con le sillabe A A E I R R V V V''' *(852) (15/10/2007 - 16:44:21) ANSA :: mondo Francia: Sarkozy da solo in Marocco (115111884); hanno evacuato il marocco? *(853) (15/10/2007 - 20:56:50) 20:56:17 si può mischiare acro con scivolopro? *(854) (16/10/2007 - 14:01:42) FrunxRC fa paura 2:01pm <%Chrono256> FrunxRC fa paura <-- eccerto.. basta guardare la sua foto sul sito:P *(855) (19/10/2007 - 00:02:46) 00:02 "appena arrivati a casa mia beviamo qualcosa, poi lentamente comincio a baciarla, a spogliarla..." e gli amici, sempre più attenti "Sii, e poi???" " E poi, una volta spogliata, la prendo, la sollevo, la siedo sopra il mio computer nuovo..." e gli amici: "Computer nuovo? ******, che figata, e che processore usi???" *(856) (19/10/2007 - 15:26:08) magnetikaa che musica ascolti?...ti attira di più Tiziano Ferro o i Metallica? *(857) (20/10/2007 - 13:02:05) 13:00:48 <@FrunxRC> ANSA :: mondo Pakistan: foto attentatore Bhutto (120141180) <---------------- ma perchè esistono attentatori belli? *(858) (21/10/2007 - 16:11:26) nooooo nn vincereee non temere non vinco! ' Jack '(•''')(•')('•') (1 jolly) tira' 6 ('5 '+ 1') 'e arriva alla casella' 63 (Arrivo) e vince questa partita *(859) (26/10/2007 - 18:02:14) 23:39'34 <@GameDale> Le lettere di questa manche erano: G G L 23:39'40 <@GameDale> 3. go gool lavezzi 23:40'04 mi pare ovvio votare lavezzi '''23:40'17 <%Chrono256> cos'è un lavezzi? *(860) (28/10/2007 - 01:21:46) 01:21:21 Domanda:''' Chi era, negli anni '80 l'uomo politico soprannominato Dottor Sottile? ' 01:21:32 lamberto fini 01:21:37 piero fassino''' *(861) (28/10/2007 - 15:06:02) Domanda:' Chi è il capocannoniere della Nazionale italiana di calcio? ' Fortuna che amo il calcio! Altrimenti l'avrei sbagliata.. 5° Posto: Jack '''Con 731 Punti (Punteggio Manche: -215 Punti (3.641 sec.)) *(862) (01/11/2007 - 21:22:03) Chuck Norris ha risolto l'ultimo wordoku di #quizzit in due secondi netti, anastacia ha fatto meglio! *(863) (06/11/2007 - 18:49:51) 18:44:14 La preferenza è andata per: 'TodoAlfa 18:44:23 !todoalfa 500 18:44:28 500? 18:44:30 anastacia O_O 18:44:30 <_rosie_> anastacia???? 18:44:36 poi cambio sennò nn parte 18:44:40 !cambia 700 18:44:40 ATTENZIONE!!! Il numero delle manche è stato modificato. Si giocheranno''' 700 manch *(864) (07/11/2007 - 17:20:20) * Barbie_La_PrInCiCeSsa^ is now known as Barbie_La_PrinciCeSsa^ * anastacia is now known as rapestronzola *(865) (08/11/2007 - 15:26:13) FrunxRC la sera per fare addormentare mio nipote gli canto: ninnananna ninnao...questo bimbo a ki lo do?...lo do a dAleCooper che lo setta come un bot.....poi lo do a Ghibellino che gli sputa sul cuscino......poi lo do a colore`del`grano che gli gratta il deretano....poi lo do a Chiara che mai nulla impara....poi lo do a FrunxRC che tifa sempre per mi...alla fine lo do allo zio Imicom che lo identific *(866) (08/11/2007 - 21:22:23) 21:20:37 "non quotate frasi contenenti il mio nick!!" (SirJack) *(867) (09/11/2007 - 19:15:55) <^gioconda> ciao flo ciao fio ' ehm ' gio Le lettere per la''' 2ª manche sono: E H M''' *(868) (09/11/2007 - 19:35:02) 19:34'36 <@sbiriout> magnetikaa mi attiri lol *(869) (09/11/2007 - 20:05:24) evvabbeh, vi spacco a sei |PRIMO TURNO| ' Chrono256 '''prende' 12 punti di penalità (tot.: 12') e posiziona la carta 59 nella fila' 1''' *(870) (11/11/2007 - 01:53:53) <@GameDale> Casella''' 62':' FrunxRC', '''anastacia ' <@Sbirigudy> ora tutti e due alla 58 su <@GameDale> ' FrunxRC '(•''')(•')('•') tira' 6 e arriva alla casella 58 (Morte di #quizzit) <@GameDale> ' anastacia '(•')('•')('•') (1 jolly) tira' 6 e arriva alla casella 58 (Morte di #quizzit) *(871) (11/11/2007 - 14:01:20) '''le eiaculazioni di Chicca, VOLUME 8 -> 13:57'44 <@GameDale> 4. Chicca - toh! eiaculo zabaione! che amore.... - 2 voti da Ghibellino floriana *(872) (17/11/2007 - 13:18:14) 13:12:57 ::13:14@GameDale::: ANSA :: calcio Euro 2008: Owen salta la Croazia (117132603) <<< e che gambe ha? *(873) (30/12/2007 - 20:28:17) Quote: (26/10/2007 - 18:02:14) 23:39'34 <@GameDale> Le lettere di questa manche erano: G G L 23:39'40 <@GameDale> 3. go gool lavezzi 23:40'04 mi pare ovvio votare lavezzi 23:40'17 <%Chrono256> cos'è un lavezzi? sarà mio fratello questo chrono allora :> ma cos'è il lavezzi? '_' *(874) (06/01/2008 - 23:08:42) Le eiaculazioni di Chicca, VOLUME 9!!! -> 23:03'12 <@GameDale> 1. Chicca - eiaculo sprite e gatorade - 1 voti da mikaty *(875) (06/01/2008 - 23:32:37) 23:01:43 ho lasciato la mia capacità di giocare ad acro nel 2007 ¤¤¤ Il vincitore dopo''' 12''' manche è''' floriana ' con' 13 punti e guadagna 3 punti ¤¤¤ *(876) (07/01/2008 - 23:49:18) Le lettere di questa manche erano: H N B G L ' 15.' prozac '- ho nella borsa gioiosi lucidalabbra ' - ' 2 voti da ' pizzopunk ^gioconda''' *(877) (09/01/2008 - 15:32:40) 15:30:05 !soccerquiz 30 obama hillary 15:30:10 e chi sono? 15:31:01 ah ma sono quelli americani *(878) (13/01/2008 - 00:33:51) 00:33'30 <@GameDale> 3. badboyyy - Un elefante invade Vagina!!!!! Indagato ghibellino!!! - 3 voti da Chicca floriana prozac *(879) (13/01/2008 - 18:30:11) 18:29'37 <@GameDale> 1. prozac - non mi quotate! - 1 voti da Cecoknopfler *(880) (19/01/2008 - 21:12:21) 21:12:18 ugo pascoli *(881) (21/01/2008 - 19:15:23) 19:11:32 kissy_l, ma io son malato davvero 19:11:44 e dato che sono al PC....malato terminale! *(882) (08/02/2008 - 00:12:00) 00:10:22 ciliegina giornalista? Ma ti immagini Giorgino che fa: dalla nostra corrispondente sulla torta *(883) (14/02/2008 - 17:11:23) ' Definizione:' s. m. e f. ... chi pratica il judo. judeo *(884) (29/02/2008 - 16:20:43) 16:18:06 ' 2ª' manche - '''M'etaAlfa'0,5 Si gioca con la parola' GRRR ' *(885) (02/03/2008 - 00:32:15) 00:30:16 <@GameDale> Domanda:' Chi accompagna Dante al cospetto della Madonna nel "Paradiso" ? ' <@GameDale> La Risposta Esatta Era La A) San Bernardo 00:30:48 il cane??? *(886) (02/03/2008 - 23:15:54) azz il terremoto dove? qui da me una scossina <%anastacia> ma dai? <@itised83> scusa FrunxRC <@itised83> devo smetterla di scoreggiare *(887) (04/03/2008 - 22:53:53) 22:48:29 <^gioconda> io ora stavo in salagiochi e nn capisco stavo sparando e poi mi è venuta fuori una scritta e nn ha sparato più:-) 22:49:06 forse game over? :P *(888) (11/03/2008 - 22:45:18) ANSA :: calcio Champions: Inter eliminata (111204125) <----------------- a ricordo di una gioia che durerà negli anni *(889) (13/03/2008 - 15:38:35) 15:26:07 <@FrunxRC> la prossima ne prendi 25 <@GameDale> ' anastacia in 98.3 secondi con la parola vinte di 5 lettere ha totalizzato 25''' *(890) (14/03/2008 - 23:28:24) 23:25:11 ' mikaty '''in 391.86 secondi con la parola' fatta di 5 lettere ha totalizzato 36 punti +2 Originalità *(891) (15/03/2008 - 10:24:22) (15/03/2008) <%anastacia> c'hai la pancetta dale? <@dAleCooper> Anche la salsiccia <%anastacia> la facciamo con le patate <@dAleCooper> Trovarle, le patate *(892) (15/03/2008 - 10:25:27) 00:26:42 aLeuNaM_away is now known as aLeuNaM 00:26:59 ciao manuela 00:27:30 Luke_OC_-19 mi chiamo francesco 00:27:39 Luke_OC_-19 has Quit iRC *(893) (21/03/2008 - 00:26:01) Domanda: (musica) Il gruppo che cantava "A horse with no name": ' un cavallo con NoName...che coppia ma chi fa l'uomo tra i due ? fanno a turno *(894) (25/03/2008 - 17:28:00) 17:24:16] Le lettere per la' 2ª manche sono: G T M N V 17:26:51 la mia è talmente brutta che non vorrei prendere penalità''' *(895) (31/03/2008 - 17:10:09) 17:07:11 <%KITTY> ingegnere per un pelo tutto puo cambiare per un pelo.. come disse berlusconi dopo il trapianto *(896) (10/04/2008 - 23:30:57) non si puo guardare :( oddio che schifo bellissimo mamma mia ma che bellissimo :° state guardando l'allenamento dell'inter? *(897) (11/04/2008 - 23:21:57) 23:19:46 sapete che ho la milza piu grande di 15 cm23:20:12 <%Atoman> wow papershow perchè non vai da barbara d'urso? 23:20:15 tutto a discapito del cervello *(898) (16/04/2008 - 22:03:40) 22:02:22 !daw 000000,000001 22:02:22 ¤¤¤ DAW è attivo ¤¤¤ 22:02:24 Si giocheranno''' 000000,000001 '''manche *(899) (20/04/2008 - 10:58:19) giorno <@NoNameGod> Mr_Pan quando arriva il tuo amico....Mr_Salam? *(900) (20/04/2008 - 15:15:50) sapete come è detto quel tipo che porta in giro masse di turisti in giro per la città con la sua spaziosa macchina? caricaturista :o